Half a Heart
by NatalieHawk
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy were called upon by Master Yen Sid and sent to find Ariella, one of the four heroes that fought to keep the light. But with honor comes consequences, one was lost to darkness, one sent into eternal sleep, and one became the vessel of evil.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just saying, Sora is actually wearing normal clothing for once and normal sized shoes. Sora is wearing the clothes in the picture: ** art/All-Guys-Are-The-Same-452648079 **I don't own the picture!  
Ariella outfit now: ** art/Ariella-Ipod-Cover-468063682  
**Ariella with heart (also while training): ** art/Ariella-469287623

"Donald? Goofy? What're you guys doing here?" the boy known as Sora asks. "We're here to see Master Yen Sid." Donald replies. "Master Yen Sid wanted to see you too?" Sora asks, surprised. "Garsh, it sure must be important if he wanted to see all of us." Goofy says.

* * *

"Master Yen Sid, you asked to see us." Sora says. "Yes I have called all you here for an important reason. There are four heroes, three yet to be found. I have come to a conclusion to how to bring them back. One was lost to Xehanort, one to the realm of Darkness, and one's heart is asleep. You must see out Ariella, the fourth hero , the fourth hero, for she knows how to awaken Ventus." Yen Sid explains. "Ariella? Ventus?" Donald and Goofy exclaim simultaneously. "You know them?" Sora asks. "We sure do." Goofy replies. "Where do we find her?" Sora asks. "In Twillight Town. Bring her here once you find her." Yen Sid says.

* * *

"So, I guess we ask people right?" Sora asks. "Look, there's Hayner!" Goofy exclaims. "Hayner!" Sora calls out. "Huh?" Hayner looks over to Donald, Sora, and Goofy. "Oh, hey Sora. Haven't seen you in a while." Hayner says while walking over to Sora. "It's great to see you. Anyways, have you seen someone named Ariella?" Sora asks. "Hmm, don't hang around girls much. What does she look like?" Hayner says. "Um, I don't know." Sora replies. "Well, you can ask Olette, she might know." Hayner replies.

* * *

"Someone named Ariella?" Olette asks. Sora, Donald, and Goofy nod. "Well, there have been rumors about a mysterious girl. They say she lives in that place underneath the mansion." Olette replies. "Well, we'll go there then." Donald says. "We could come along if you want." Pence offers. "okay." Sora says.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Pence says. "Here goes nothing. If you're named Ariella, please say something." Sora says. Nothing. Sora is about to speak again when a girl replies, "Why are you so persistent? I would've answered if I wanted to be bothered." "Who are you?" Hayner asks. "I'm Ariella." the voice replies. "How come we can't see you?" Donald asks. "Because I chose not to reveal myself to you." Ariella says. "Would you please come out?" Olette asks. "Why?" Ariella asks. "I'm Sora. Yen Sid sent Donald, Goofy, and me to find you." Sora explains. "Why does he want me?" Ariella asks. "He said you knew how to find the lost 'lost heroes.'" Sora replies. There was a pause. "A Keyblade." is all Ariella says. "What?" Sora asks, confused. "You have a Keyblade." Ariella replies. "How'd you know?" Sora demands. He tries to summon his Keyblade, but fails. "What?" he asks. "I guess it's true." Ariella mutters. "Here's your Keyblade. Catch." Ariella says while throwing Sora's Keyblade back to him. "Fine, I'll go with you." she says and appears.

* * *

"Well, we're here." Sora says. "Ariella, as you know, ten years ago, the ones you have trained with were lost, but not lost forever. And I believe that the time has come for them to be brought back." Yen Sid explains. "Yes, Yen Sid." Ariella replies. "What?! That's _Master _Yen Sid!" Donald exclaims. "Sora, the Keyblade you found?" Yen Sid requests. Sora places the Keyblade on the table. "Master Eraqus!" Ariella exclaims. "Who?" Sora asks. "Now you use _Master_." Donald says annoyed. "But, the world fell into darkness, will it still be the same?" Ariella asks. "You'll find out. Go and awaken him, then find the others." Yen Sid instructs.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so thank you RagingStorms7482 for commenting and giving me advice on my story. I hope this helps alot since I revised the whole format. I hope it's easier to read now, enjoy :)**

Sora, Ariella, Donald, and Goofy are outside of Master Yen Sid's tower. They are about to start on their journey to find the lost heroes.

"So, how are we supposed to get to this Castle Oblivion?" Sora asks.

"Like this." Ariella replies.  
She holds her arm out in front of her and summons her Keyblade. Ariella throws her Keyblade in the air and it transforms into a Keyblade Glider. (similar to Ven's, just different colors.)

"Cool! How'd you do that?" Sora asks.

"Comes with training." Ariella replies.

She jumps on the Glider. "Well, come on!" Ariella says. Sora gets on. Donald and Goofy cautiously get on. Ariella takes off into a portal.

* * *

They are currently traveling between the gateways to other worlds. "

So, why was the world changed to Castle Oblivion?" Sora asks.

"Two reasons, so that the world wouldn't be gone forever and to protect Ventus." Ariella replies.

Ariella is currently controlling the Glider and steering it and keeping it from capsizing.

"Why couldn't we take the Gummi Ship?" Donald complains. He is holding onto dear life for fear of falling off. "Ya, it was much safer." Goofy adds. He also is holding onto dear life.

Ariella sighs, "Because the world was locked away so therefor it would be extremely hard to enter."

"Oh," Sora, Donald, and Goofy say.

"What's going on with your eyes?" Sora asks pointing to Ariella's eyes. Ariella looks at him confused.

"They're flickering between blue and brown." Sora explains.

"My eyes are actually blue, but since half my heart was damaged, my eyes changed to brown." Ariella answers.

"Why was your heart damaged?" Sora asks.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Ariella replies.

"Look!" Donald and Goofy exclaim pointing to an upcoming world. Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Ariella, Sora, Donald, and Goofy hop off the Glider. The Glider kinda disappears. Donald and Goofy are glad to be on firm ground and not a Glider.

"So, how're we gonna find Ventus without being lost to oblivion?" Donald asks skeptically.

"A shield." Ariella replies while forming some type of bubble-like thing around them.

"Do you even know where he is?" Donald tests.

"On the thirteenth floor." Ariella answers.

"Confound it." Donald mutters to himself.

* * *

Sora, Ariella, Goofy, and Donald enter the thirteenth floor.

"It's a Keyhole!" Goofy exclaims pointing at the Keyhole in front of a door.

Donald walks up to it and tries to open the door. "It's locked!" he says.

Sora summons his Keyblade and tries to unlock the Keyhole. "My Keyblade won't unlock it." Sora says after the like fourteenth try.

"So much for a key that can unlock any door." Donald mutters.

"Use the Keyblade you found!" Ariella says. Sora uses the Keyblade to unlock the door. There's a bright flash of light. The whole room seems to change.

* * *

"Where did we go?" Sora asks while getting up from the floor.

"We didn't go anywhere. You just unlocked the world and restored it." Ariella explains.

"What now?" Goofy asks.

"I think what's left to do is meant for Sora and Ventus only." Ariella says and pushes Sora towards the door.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sora asks bewildered.

_Ariella smiles. That was the first time Sora has ever seen her smile._


	3. Chapter 3

Sora enters the room, to his dismay, alone. He didn't know how to wake Ventus up. Sora walks around the large room. He looks at the large chairs. He then realizes that there's someone on one of the chairs... _sleeping_? Sora inches closer. When Sora finishes gathering up his courage, he walks up to the chair where the person is sleeping.

_He looks alot like Roxas, _Sora comments mentally.

_Now, time to wake him up,_ Sora says in his mind.

Sora tries to shake him awak. Nothing

"Hello? Are you there?" Sora asks.

_This will take awhile, _Sora sighs.

* * *

Outside the room, Ariella, Donald, and Goofy all have their ears pressed against the door. Ariella is currently having a laughing fit from what she's heard from inside the room. Soon, Donald and Goofy are in the same state as Ariella. They finally calm themselves. Donald, Ariella, and Goofy return to listening to what's going on. Ariella feels strange. Like something is watching her. She turns around and sees something move in the corner of her eye. She walks through the corridors in search of what was watching her.

* * *

Sora is still trying to wake Ventus up.

"Okay, how are you still sleeping? Like seriously! I've done almost everything to wake you up, and you're still asleep!" Sora exclaims.

"I think your name is Ventus, right? Well, I'm Sora. Though I doubt this will get me anywhere." Sora says.

Suddenly, Sora feels something. It is a strange warmth. Sora looks down and puts his hand over his heart.

"Whoa." Sora says. Then a tear falls down his cheek. Then he remembers something.

_Flashback_

"I'm gonna head back." I young Riku said while getting up. Riku and Sora were laying on the beach of their island watching the stars.  
"Ya, me too!" a young Sora said also while getting up. They start to walk back.  
"Sora, what's wrong? You're..." Riku said to his friend. They stopped walking.  
"Huh?" Sora reached to touch his cheek. Then a tear fell down his cheek.  
"That's weird, it's like something is squeezing me inside." Sora said.

_End Flashback_

Ventus starts to stir. Sora right away looks up.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora has been remaining on edge since Ven stirred. Sora is starting to fall asleep.

"Huh?" someone says. Sora looks up to find a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"You're awake." Sora says. Next thing Sora knows is that he's being attacked by the blonde known as Ventus.

"Hey! I'm not a bad guy!" Sora explains. Ventus stops attacking.

"You look a lot like Vanitas. Are you sure you're not him?" Ven asks.

"Vanitas? Who's that?" Sora asks.

"Never mind. Who are you?" Ventus says.

"I'm Sora. But my friends are outside this room. They said that only I could wake you up." Sora explains.

"I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven." Ven says.

"Okay. I guess we should get going." Sora says.

"Ya, let's go." Ven agrees. They start to walk out of the room to be greeted by a sleeping Donald and Goofy sitting at the doorway. Sora and Ven look at each other. Sora smiles. He puts up three fingers. _Three... two..._

"WAKE UP!" Sora and Ven yell in unison.

"AHHH!" Donald and Goofy exclaim.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Donald asks.

"Were you spying?" Sora asks.

"No." Donald and Goofy say.

"Ventus!" Donald exclaims.

"I think I remember you." Ventus says.

"Hey! Where's Ariella?" Sora suddenly realizes. Donald and Goofy look around.

"I don't know. She was here before. Maybe she went to look around." Goofy explains.

"We've got to find her!" Sora exclaims.

"Ariella?" Ventus asks.

"Ya, she came here with us." Sora explains.

"I feel like I know that name." Ventus mumbles.

"Well, come on lets go!" Sora exclaims while running off down the hall.

* * *

Ariella is walking down the halls looking for what was watching her.

"ARIELLA!" a voice calls out.

"Sora?" Ariella asks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, well, well." a voice says.

"Huh?" Ariella gasps.

"That new garment Namine gave you doesn't suit you." the voice says.

"Why should I care?" Ariella asks. The voice laughs.

"You already forgot me? You only wore that to disguise yourself. The last time anyone saw you, you wore something different." the voice replies. Some lights start to float around Ariella.

"Wha-?" Ariella doesn't get to finish her sentance before she changed. She is now wearing what she was while she was Master Eraqus' apprentice. (You can see the clothes in my gallery on deviantART. NatalieHawk on deviantART)

"See, now you're back to you. Who you were." the person says.

"Who are you?" Ariella asks.

"Who do you think?" the voice says. Someone steps out from the shadows.

"Vanitas." Ariella mumbles.

"Ta da, you guessed right." Vanitas says then disappears in a portal.

"Ariella!" Sora exclaims running up to her. He suddenly stops.

"What happened to your clothes?" Sora asks. Ariella turns around. Her eyes are blue.


	6. Chapter 6

"My eyes won't stay blue. At least I don't think so." Ariella says.

"But your clothes. What happened to them? They're different." Sora says.

"I don't know what happened. Some light appeared and then they changed." Ariella explains.

"Come on! They're waiting for us." Sora says. He starts to walk, but stops.

"Um, how do we get back?" Sora asks.

"I'll show you. And these are the clothes I wore before while I was training to be a Keyblade Master." Ariella says.

"Oh." Sora says. Ariella and Sora start to walk back.

"Sora!" Donald exclaims.

"Don't ever do that again!" Donald scolds.

"Do what?" Sora asks pretending not to know what happened.

"Donald! Slow down!" Goofy calls out.

"You hurry up!" Donald says. Ariella sees that there's another person with Goofy. Ariella gasps.

"Ariella, where did you go?" Donald asks.

"Ariella?" someone asks.

"Is that really you?" the same person asks. Ventus walks up to Ariella. Ariella looks down at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what happened! I just-" Ven starts to say, but Ariella cuts him off.

"I know. You don't want me as your friend. All those memories mean nothing." Ariella says.

"What? I wasn't going to say that. We can go back and find Terra and Aqua. And everything will be back to the way it was." Ventus says.

"It never can and will be the same. You know that, and so do I." Ariella explains.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean?" Ventus asks.

"You'll understand." Ariella replies.

"Now that we woke Ventus up, lets go back to Master Yen Sid." Donald says.

"Okay. I'll use my Glider to get there." Ven says. Ven throws his Keyblade in the air and it transforms into a Glider.

"Am I the only one who can't do that?" Sora complains.

"I'm sure Yen Sid will show you eventually." Ariella explains.

"To make it fair, I can take someone with me." Ven offers.

"I'll go with you!" Goofy exclaims. Ariella throws her Keyblade in the air and it transforms into her Glider.

"Meet ya there!" Ven says before taking off into a portal.

"Well, lets go!" Donald says impatiently. Ariella takes off into another portal.

* * *

Ariella arrives at Yen Sid's tower. Sora, Donald, and Ariella hop off the Glider.

"They must be inside already." Donald says. Ariella, Sora, and Donald walk into the castle and up the steps to Yen Sid.

"We're here." Sora says while entering the room.

"Yes, but you yet still have to find Aqua and release Terra." Yen Sid says.

"I know." Ariella and Ventus say in unison.

"Huh?" they both say together. Donald, Goofy, and Sora start to laugh.

"An old enemy has risen." Yen Sid warns. That snaps Donald, Goofy, and Sora out of their laughing fit.

"What? It isn't Xehanort is it?" Sora asks.

"No." Yen Sid replies.

"It is-" Yen Sid starts to say, but Ariella cuts him off saying, "Vanitas."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Halloween Town Ventus: MadameMidnightRose on DeviantART. Then go to Halloween Downloads. Ariella Halloween Town in my gallery. NatalieHawk on DeviantART.**

"Vanitas? How can he still be around?" Ventus asks in shock.

"You're still around also." Ariella says.

"But what does that have to do with this Vanitas guy?" Sora asks.

"So, just because I'm around doesn't mean- oh. Now I know." Ventus says.

"What am I missing?" Donald asks.

"Go and retrieve Terra and Aqua." Yen Sid.

"Yes Sir." Donald, Goofy, Sora, Ariella, and Ventus salute at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.

* * *

"What happened to my clothes?" Ventus asks.

"You're in Halloween Town." Sora explains.

"Am I a vampire slash witch or something?" Ariella asks.

"Hey! At least you're not a mummy." Donald says.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" someone calls out. Sora looks around.

"It's Jack!" Donald exclaims.

"Hello my friends. It's good to see you again. And who are these two?" Jack asks.

"I'm Ventus, this is Ariella." Ventus replies.

"Well, alright then!" Jack exclaims.


	9. Chapter 9

All of a sudden, a bunch of creatures pop up out of nowhere. Ariella, Sora, and Ventus summon their keyblades.

"What are these thing?" Sora asks.

"Do ya thing they're Heartless?" Goofy asks.

"Unversed!" Ventus and Ariella exclaim at the same time.

"What? AHHH!" Donald exclaims while dodging an attack. They attack the Unversed. They put their weapons away.

"Are they trying to ruin Halloween?" jack asks.

"No," Ariella replies.

* * *

"I'm just bringing you back so you can take over here. But I don't trust you with the Unversed so I won't give you power over them." Vanitas says.

"I don't care!" Oogie Boogie replies.

"Just let me do what I want!" Oogie says.

* * *

"Say, how would you like to help with the Halloween preparations? I'll let you carve the pumpkins!" jack exclaims.

"Sure, I guess." Ventus says. They follow jack to an area with pumpkins.

"Well, I'll let you get to work! Goodbye for now!" Jack says while walking off. Donald carves on a pumpkin.

"What about this?" he asks while holding up his pumpkin. It has two triangle eyes and a big circle for a mouth. Goofy carves on another pumpkin. His pumpkin has two big circles for eyes, a circle nose, and a big smile.

"I'll give it shot" Ventus says before carving into his pumpkin.

"Done." Ven announces. His pumpkin has triangle eyes, triangle nose, and Jack-o-lantern teeth. Sora carves into his pumpkin.

"Happy!" Sora suddenly exclaims. His pumpkin is well, 'happy'. It has the word 'happy' carved into it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ariella carves her pumpkin. She finishes. Hers is similar to Sora's hat thing. The gang continue to carve pumpkins.

"So, this is what you do? Carve pumpkins? How pathetic." a voice suddenly says. They turn around and see Vanitas standing there.

"Who are you?" Goofy asks.

"You really don't know? What a shame. Too bad Ariella doesn't trust you enough to tell you everything. Ain't that right, Heartless?" Vanitas says.

"What?" Sora asks.

"I'd expect more from Master Xehanort's pupils." Vanitas continues on.

"SHUT UP!" Ventus yells and charges at Vanitas with his Keyblade. Vanitas dodges easily. He disappears in a portal.

"Master Xehanort?" Donald questions.

"Why does that creep look like me? Why? He's evil! And I'm well, _not _evil!" Sora is starting to freak out.

"Sora, calm down!" Goofy exclaims.

"What did he mean by Master Xehanort's pupils?" Sora asks. Before anyone could reply, Jack came back.

"Well, I see you finished the pumpkins." Jack says.

"Ya." Sora says.

"time to go see Sandy Claws." Jack says.

* * *

"This is Christmas Town?" Ariella asks.

"Ya." Sora replies.

"AHH!" Donald exclaims as Goofy comes flying out the door and on top of him. "Get off." Donald says.

"Oh, sorry Donald." Goofy says and laughs. He gets off.

"Wow!" Ventus says.

"This is amazing!" Ariella says.

_So are you_, Ventus wants to say, but know better of it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where's his workshop?" Ventus asks.

"Right over there." Jack says while pointed to a red building in the distance.

"I hope I'm on the nice list this time." Sora says.

"You were on the naughty?" Ariella asks.

Sora nods sheepishly, "Because, seven years ago, I told everyone that I didn't believe in Santa."

* * *

They enter Santa's workshop. They pass an open door.

"Santa!" Sora exclaims.

"Well hello there. Have you all come to see if you're on my nice list?" Santa asks. They walk over to Santa.

"Name?" Santa asks Ven.

"Ventus," Ven replies.

"Hmm, ahh, here you are. Well, according to my list, ten years ago you were supposed to go home, but you didn't. That is very unfortunate." Santa says.

"GAH!" Ventus exclaims while facepalming. Ariella laughs.

"I remember that." Ariella says.

"HEY!" Ventus exclaims.

"Am I on your nice list this time?" Sora asks. Santa looks at his list. Santa nods.

"YESSSS!" Sora exclaims and jumps up and punches air.

"Sora! Calm down." Goofy says.

"Ya!" Donald says.

"Sorry." Sora says sheepishly.

"What about Donald and Goofy." Donald asks Santa. Santa nods.

"And would you like to know, also?" Santa asks Ariella.

"Sure. Name's Ariella." Ariella says.

"Well, there have been times where you weren't on my nice list. I know you've had a hard life, but in the end, you are on my nice list." Santa says.

"I'm the only one who's on the naughty list?" Ventus complains.

"That's why you should've listened to Aqua." Ariella says.

"Hey! You left also." Ventus retorts.

"I wanted to help you." Ariella says. All of a sudden, there's a crash in the workshop.

"What trouble did you bring this time Jack?" Santa asks while getting up and walking over to a door. He opens the door.

"It's Oogie!" Jack exclaims.

"Jack Skellington!" Oogie exclaims.

"We'll handle this." Sora says and summons his Keyblade. Ariella and Ventus also summon their Keyblades.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bring it on!" Oogie says. Everyone attacks Oogie. A ball of light forms at the tip of Ariella's keyblade. She launches the ball at oogie. It hits him and he hits the back wall.

"You'll pay for this!" Oogie says while running off. Suddenly, they here clapping.

"Bravo. I see you still got it in you." Vanitas says.

"What do you want now?" Ventus asks.

"That right there." Vanitas replies while pointing to Ariella.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not an object." Ariella says. Vanitas laughs.

"But you are a thing, since you don't have a complete heart." Vanitas says.

"And you're a thing also." Ventus says.

"I want that thing right there. And I want to finish what was started ten years ago. Since you'd rather die than use the darkness, we were split in two. And now, the X-blade will be forged, but this time, everything goes the way _I _planned." Vanitas states and disappears in a portal.

"Why can't I get rid of him?!" Ventus asks out of frustration.

"You know the answer." Ariella says quietly.

"Why do I even exist!?" Ventus exclaims.

"WHAT? Don't ever say that about yourself." Sora says.

"I was frickin created! I was created by Xehanort! I was supposed to be his puppet for dark uses!" Ventus keeps on going.

"Ventus? Ven?! VEN!?" Ariella says trying to get his attention.

"What?" Ventus snaps.

"Even though you are an Unbirth, you still have a right to exists. You have a heart. So you are a person." Ariella says.

"I asked all of you as a friend, to destroy me. Why didn't you?" Ventus asks.

"Ven, why would we destroy you? Why would we _want _to?" Ariella asks back.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, we'll catch you guys later. You need anything, we're here to help!" Sora says while waving to Jack.

"Safe travels my friends!" Jack says while walking off.

"I'm glad we took the Gummi ship this time." Goofy says.

"I'm not gonna ride those flying thingies anymore!" Donald states.

"And don't you even think about learning how to do it with your Keyblade." Donald scolds Sora.

"Donald!" Sora whines.

"No whining!" Donald says. Sora pouts.

* * *

Sora, Ariella, Ventus, Donald, and Goofy arrive at a different world.

"Wonder what this place is. It's mostly trees." Sora says. He didn't see the pair of eyes watching him and his friends.

"It's called a forest.'' Ariella says.

"A 'corest'?" Ventus asks. Ariella smacks his arm.

"No, a forest." Ariella corrects him. Ven laughs.

"You're hopeless Ven. You know that right?" Ariella jokes.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Ven laughs.

"oww!" Ven says while rubbing his head where a hard object hit him.

"Stop goofing around! We don't know where we are." Donald scolds.

"Since when did you become the parent in the group?" Sora teases.

"WHAATTT!" Donald exclaims. Everyone laughs.


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, so, what do we know about our location?" Ventus asks. Ariella, Sora, Donald, Ventus, and Goofy are gathered in a clearing in the forest.

"We are in the middle of a forest." Sora says.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." Ariella says.

"You're welcome." Sora replies. Donald sighs a shakes his head. Then they here a rustle behind them.

"Who's there!" Ventus exclaims while turning around. A lady steps out. She is clothed strangely.

"Who are you?" Sora asks. The lady looks at him strangely, like she doesn't understand him.

"Pocahontas." the lady answers.

"What?" Donald asks.

"My name is Pocahontas." she repeats.

"I'm Sora!" Sora says.

"Donald!" Donald says.

"I'm Goofy!" Goofy says while chuckling.

"I'm Ventus, but just call me Ven." Ven explains.

"Name's Ariella." Ariella says.

"But call her Ari." Ventus jokes.

"Ari?" Sora questions.

"Hey!" Ariella exclaims while shoving Ven. Ven just laughs. Then, Donald whispers something to Goofy. Goofy chuckles quietly. Goofy whispers whatever Donald whispered, to Sora. Sora is laughing right out loud. Goofy and Donald 'shhh' him.

"What?" Ven asks.

"I think you two lovebirds understand very well." Sora says. Ven and Ariella look at each other. They take a subconscious step away from each other.

"In case you didn't know, we're friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S." Ventus spells out.

"What is your tribe called?" Pocahontas asks.

"Tribe?" Goofy asks.

"You belong to a tribe don't you?" Pocahontas asks.

"Um." Sora says.

"Yes!" Donald suddenly says. Everyone looks at him curiously.

"We are from different tribes. Those three are from a tribe called 'Keyblade Wielders'." Donald says while gesturing to Sora, Ventus, and Ariella.


	15. Chapter 15

"It was nice meeting you, but I must go." Pocahontas says and disappears in the trees.

* * *

John Smith is wandering around in the forest when he hears people talking. He goes over to where he heard them.

"You should join the darkness. It is a better option for you." Kocuom says to Pocahontas.

"The evil spirits live in the darkness." Pocahontas replies. Then she disappears within the trees. John is in pure shock at this. He sets out to find someone who will help him.

* * *

Sora, Ariella, Ventus, Donald and Goofy are trying to figure out what type of world Jamestown is.

"This isn't really helping us Donald! How are we supposed to ask people about a world when they don't know that there's other ones?!" Sora complains.

"Excuse me! Can any of you help me?" someone a short distance away asks.

"Who was that?" Goofy asks. Everyone looks around for the source of the voice. They see a blonde young man talking with an elderly woman. They go closer so that they can here what they're talking about.

"But there must be something you can do." the young man says.

"I am sorry. But no one in their right mind would try to negotiate with those savages. Good day to you." the lady says and walks off. Sora walks up to the man.

"Um excuse me. You said you needed help with something." Sora says.

"Well yes. But what would a kid like you be able to do?" the blonde man asks.

"Well, a kid like me could do many things. I could name a few, but I don't think you'd be interested. You at least could give me and my friends a chance at proving ourselves." Sora retorts.

"Well alright. But wait, who are you friends." the man asks.

"These guys!" Sora exclaims while grabbing Donald, Ventus, Ariella, and Goofy.

"I see. Well, my name's John Smith." the man says.

"I'm Sora." Sora replies.

"I'm Ventus. But just call me Ven." Ven says.

"I'm Goofy! This is Donald and Ariella." Goofy exclaims while gesturing towards Ariella and Goofy.

"Nice to meet you." Ariella says.

"So, what did you need help with?" Ven asks.

"Ah yes. About that. Well, a friend of mine, her name's Pocahontas, it seems that someone is trying to convince her to join with the darkness." John explains.

"Well, we'll see what we can do." Sora says.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello again." Pocahontas says to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ventus, and Ariella.

"Hi." ven says.

"We just want to let you know, don't side with the Heartless! Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart! Same with the Unversed." Sora says.

"You mean those creatures that have been attacking our village?" Pocahontas asks.

"They're here, too?!" Donald exclaims.

"Well, we'll handle them!" Ventus says.

"You should meet my father first. He's the chief of my village." Pocahontas says.

* * *

Ventus, Ariella, Sora, Goofy, and Donald are gathered at Chief Powhatan's home.

"You know how to stop these creatures?" Powhatan asks.

"Ya." Sora replies.

"well, I trust you will destroy them so that my village can live in peace again?" Powhatan asks.

"Yep. We'll make sure they don't cause any trouble." Ven says.

"So, you're saying that you can't get rid of them forever?" Powhatan says.

"Well, until we stop the source of them." Ariella explains.

"I see, well, do what you must." Powhatan orders.

* * *

"Please tell me that's the last one in this world." Ariella says. They currently are trying to decrease the amount of Unversed on the loose.

"Come on Ari! You would never give up. And since when did you become weak?" Ven teases.

"First of all, I told you not to call me that. second of all, I don't give up. And third, I haven't fought anything in ten years." Ariella says.

"So, you need practice. Well, we could do one of our friendly combats." Ven suggests.

"Friendly combat, huh." Sora says.

"Well of course. you wouldn't fight your friends would you?" Goofy points out. All of a sudden there's a change of mood. Ariella looks at the ground and walks a short distance away. Ven looks over.

"Is she okay." Sora asks.

"Just give her some time." Ven says. He walks off some distance away also. Sora looks at Ven. Then he looks at Ariella. Then a plan starts to form in his mind. He starts to smile.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, that's the plan." Sora says quietly. He just finished explaining to Donald and Goofy the plan he thought of.

"Gwarsh, do ya think it will work?" Goofy asks.

"Of course it will." Donald says.

"Yep!" Sora exclaims.

* * *

Ven who is a short distance away, feels the need to go talk to Ariella. He looks over to where she is. He sees her sitting on the ground staring off into space. He could see that tears are starting to build up in her eyes. Ven walks over to her.

"Are, you okay?" Ven asks. Ariella gives out a small gasp. She looks over and up at Ven.

"Uh, ya. I'm fine." Ariella says while whiping away the forming tears. Ven sits next to her.

"Were you crying?" he asks with concern.

"No." Ariella quickly says.

"You know, if you need anything, just ask. And I want you to know, that I'll always be there for you." Ven says. Ariella looks at him strangely.

"What? That's what friends do." Ven defends. Ariella looks back at the ground.

"You don't understand. I can't be your friend." Ariella says.

"But why? Why can't you still be my friend?" Ven asks.

"I don't know what true friendship is. Not anymore." Ariella replies.

"What do you mean you don't know? Of course you know! You, me, Terra, and Aqua, we were all friends!" Ven points out.

"I don't have a full heart. My heart is damaged. And some of the emotions I once had, are gone." Ariella says.

"Well, I'll get them back for you! No matter what, to me, you will always be my friend. And you'll always have a heart in my eyes. And in my eyes, I see that you're a complete person. The most amazing person ever." Ven says.

"But in reality, I'm none of those things." Ariella sighs. Ven pulls Ariella in a hug. She widens her eyes at the sudden gesture.

"But no one listens to reality." Ven whispers.

* * *

**AN: d'awwww! What a cute scene! welp, thanks for reading :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Heyo everyone. I'm sorry for not updating in such a while. So sorry to leave ya all hanging. Without further ado...**

* * *

"Is this the coliseum?" Sora asks.

"It sure looks like it." Donald replies.

"Well, we could look around?" Ven suggests.

"Okay!" Goofy says.

* * *

"Hey, do me a favor and move this for me." Phil says, not bothering to turn around.

"Ahem?" Ariella asks while crossing her arms.

"Well if it aint the junior heroes." Phil says.

"C'mon, haven't we at least become a hero yet?" Sora complains.

"Nope! And who are you two?" Phil asks Ariella and Ven.

"You really don't remember us?" Ven asks.

Phil seemed to think for a bit before answering, "No! Am I supposed to?"

"It's us! You know, Ventus and Ariella." Ariella said trying to refresh his memory.

"Let me think again... nope, still don't know you." Phil replied. They both sighed exasperated.

"Hey Phil! I was looking for you!" Hercules said as he walked into the vestibule carrying what looked like training gear.

"Just drop 'em here kid." Phil instructed. He did as Phil said which resulted in a shaking ground and loud thud.

"Not literally!" he screeched while turning to scold him.

"Sorry Phil." Hercules apologized and turned to the five other people.

"Hi Sora, Donald and Goofy." he acknowledge as they said a hello back to him. "I'm Hercules." he then introduced himself to Ventus and Ariella.

"Not to be rude or anything, but we kind of already knew." Ariella explained.

"Really? How?" he questioned curiously.

"We met you before when you were in training." she said.

"You did? I'm sorry that I don't remember you."

"I promised I'd come back once you were a true hero." Ventus tried to help him remember.

"And Zack was there also." Ariella added to what Ventus said.

"I might remember you. I remember some people who I think were named Ventus, Aqua, Terra, and Ariella."

"Well we're two out of four. I'm Ariella, he's Ventus."

"Now I remember! It's been a while since I've seen you guys. Good to see you again. What happened to Terra and Aqua?"

"Well, that's yet to be discovered. Terra was lost to Xehanort and Aqua is somewhere in the Realm of Darkness." Ariella sighed.

"Looks like you guys got your work cut out for you." Phil interjected. "I'm sure this isn't the right time, but, you'll need luck if those three are helping you." He gestured to Sora, Donald, and Goofy because Sora was trying to lift an object with no avail.

"I'll go help him." Hercules said the headed over to Sora.

"Has anything, strange, popped up?" Ventus asked.

"Just the regular monsters attacking every once in a while." Phil replied.

"Monsters?"

"Yeah, you know those black bobble things with yellow eyes." Phil elaborated.

"You mean the Heartless?" Sora said while walking over.

"Yeah."

"I guess the Unversed haven't struck here yet." Ventus muttered to himself.

"So, is Zack still here?" Ariella asked out of curiosity.

"I haven't seen him in a while. He might have left." Phil replied.

* * *

"It's so nice to meet you two." Megara said sweetly to Ventus and Ariella. Hercules decided to take them to meet her.

"Hey Phil, are loud explosions supposed to be going on right now?" Sora asked casually, this nearly gave Phil a heart attack. He hurried over to where Sora was and witnessed a loud 'ka-boom'.

"Come one Herc! We got to stop the explosions." Sora said and ran off with Donald and Goofy trailing.

"I guess we should go with them." Ventus sighed and followed Sora.

"We'll see you later Megara." Ariella smiled and followed the four that left before her.

"Stay safe." Megara said as they left.

* * *

Hercules, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ventus, and Ariella arrived at where supposedly the bombs were coming from. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to hide behind a cart.

"I think there's someone there." Ariella said quietly and pointed a shadow that was running around frantically.

"You there!" Hercules called out and the person stopped and dropped everything he was holding in the process.

"It wasn't my fault!" he right away said.

"We weren't accusing you." Sora replied as they left their hiding spot.

"Oh. Well the name's Zack."

"Zack!?" Ventus and Ariella exclaimed at the same time.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm a little tired of hearing that." Ariella sighed.

"It's me, Ven!"

"Ven? Ariella? Man, it's so good to see you. Except I would've preferred if this conversation took place in a much calmer location, but that's life."

"I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced while gesturing to the duck and dog when their name was said.

"Nice to meet you. You may not know this, but me, Ven, and Ariella go back ten years."

"I think they get the gist." Ariella said.

"Hey, Hercules! You're a hero now, right?" Zack asked.

"Yep. What about you?"

"Well I think I'll put the hero deal to rest."

"So we came back too early?" Ventus teased.

"Hey watch it." Zack nudged Ventus which made both of them start laughing.

* * *

**AN: Sooooooo sorry for not updating in months D: I'm going to be updating now as much as I can :3 Feedback is appreciated and welcomed so R&amp;R please**


End file.
